Crimson Death
by Darla-Lehane
Summary: Izzy Swan Suicide Death Rebirth Gifts Lies Truths Hidden Secrets the thing all of these words have n common is that they all helped me die I was neva meant to b normal I'd neva live a life of happiness Fate had other plans for me & a few others I/L/T P/R
1. Last Breath

**Izzy's POV**

It was eating me alive. _I don't want you here anymore._ What did I do? Everything was piling up on me Sam and the Elders me to end my 5 fucking year relationship wit Leah I was too much of a coward to face her she was everything to me I couldn't look her in the eyes and end it with absolutely no reason she hated me Jake turned his back on so did Embry, Quil, Seth and Jared to them I was already dead then I get home just so I could try and get some rest and my dad just…he kicks me out he told me I wasn't worth it I knew that his new wife had been wanting to get rid of me since her and Charlie got together but lately I had been seeing Charlie giving me those looks the ones of revulsion like he regretted my birth probably did I didn't know what to do or what to say here was my dad the one that used to chase the boogieman away for me and read me stories about aliens on the moon telling me how worthless I was how I wouldn't amount to shit how he wished my mom would have killed me…mom she didn't want shit to do with me either he told me how it was my fault she left showed me the letter blamed me so I ran jumped into my car everything he said to me fresh in my mind I had nothing except this curse I had nothing worth living for I didn't want to live anymore I was done I am done with all of it if I am so worthless why even bother today will be the day I die.

_Your worthless!_

The car sped up my heart ramming against my chest.

_If it weren't for you me and your mom would still be together happy._

My eyes burned this was the first time I cried in years it was ironic they said crying was good for the soul my soul would be damned I would burn in hell for what I was about to do take my own life the day my soul cried would be the day I took my breath.

_You never deserved Leah the only good thing you've ever done was free that girl of your diseased soul._

My car was now hitting an astonishing 120 it still wasn't fast enough I looked to my right and saw a silver wolf looking at me Paul he was reaching out to me trying to force his mind into mine it wouldn't work I cut off all the things around me including my wolf.

_I wish your mother would have aborted you it would have made everyone's life easier your like cancer you ruin everything you come in contact with no wonder your mother ran I would have too I should have I thought I could change you make you better whereas I guess I failed._

I looked into my mirror and saw a police car with their lights on yeah right like I was pulling over can't hall a dead man off to jail now can you?

_Leave I don't want you here anymore GO!_

Those were the last words I heard my father say to me before he kicked me out of his house its funny those were the last words he had said to me and they will be the last thing I heard before I died. A deer jumped in front of my car swerving my car so I didn't kill the creature I lost control jus like I hoped the car spun a couple of times with enough force the car smashed into a tree still going 115mph I felt myself begin to slip into the darkness that I craved I walked to it willingly the last voice I heard before everything went black was: _I'm not done with you son there's more to this then the pain live…live for those who will need you live for those who can't live without you_.


	2. Frightened Cries

**A/N: Sorry meant to put this on the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or none of its character I only play with them.**

**Summary: Izzy Swan succeeds in takin her life when she awakens all she's ever known is altered things she believed revealed to be lies people she loves die & those forgotten remembered Izzy learns da truth Death isn't always the end sometimes its just the beginning. Death and a mysterious person gift Izzy with powers once forgotten and coveted its up to Izzy to keep those she cherish safe even when it seems that everything and everyone is against her.**

**Pairing (s): Izzy/Bella Rosalie/Emmett Paul/Rachel Jasper/Alice Peter/Charlotte amongst others.**

**Paul's POV**

Izzy didn't come for her patrol and Sam was pissed I told him to lay off that I would do her patrol but since he's 'Alpha' he thinks he gets to boss us around his power is started to make him act like an ass. He sent me to find her but I wish he hadn't when I finally caught her I tried to open a mind link to her even though she was human we could do it but she was cutting me off til finally she cut me off completely something was wrong even when she was pissed she was just block us off she wouldn't cut the thing completely I howled for Sam seconds later he's panting while showing me what he and Emily were just up to.

I really don't care what you and Emily were just up to something is wrong with Izzy.-Me

What do you mean something's wrong with her?-Sam

She cut us off completely I don't mean block I mean she severed the tie completely.-Me

When I get my hands on her I'm gonna kill her I don't have time to be worried about some kid I had things to do today get her and **bring her back Paul and I mean it**!-Sam

And how do I do that when she's going over 100mph _Alpha?_-Me

I snarled at him all he cares about is fucking Emily and his power he doesn't care that a 17 year old girl lost the most important person in her life and 5 of her best friends Sam snarled back at me hearing my thoughts like I could give a fuck just because he was friendless doesn't mean the rest of us were he forced us to give up everything because he made a mistake and hurt his imprint.

If I were you I'd watch what I think Paul!-Sam

Or what you gonna make run around La Push even more? Or your gonna make me give up my mom this time? What you gonna do to me Sam? Cause I don't have nothing else to fucking lose!-Me

He stopped thinking blocking me knowing everything me and Izzy was going through was his fault and I wasn't gonna sugarcoat it just because it hurt his fucking feelings fuck Sam. It was like everything went into slow motion I turned to my left to see Sam not far from me that's when I saw the cop car it felt like seconds later Sam had too much noise and a fucking deer heard and saw us so it scampered out into the road Izzy swerved she lost control of the car it spun probably 6 or 7 times then it crashed into a tree still going over 100mph I could hear her choking on her own blood I had to listen as my best friend took her last breath and it killed me inside.

**Leah's POV**

Jake, Quil and Embry had come over to hang out with me and Seth today was a boring day Jared was coming down with something so his mom wouldn't let him leave the house today was a good day kinda other than the fact I couldn't stop thinking about how broken Izzy looked when she broke our engagement it was like she really didn't want to do it but I didn't get it if she didn't want to end our relationship why do it? Me and the guys had sat around the house all day watching scary movies and eating pizza when mom got home she had ordered us some pizza it was around 6 o'clock when we got a phone call mom had answered it whoever it was told mom something that made her break down into tears was it dad? Did something happen to a family member or something? She kept looking at us then talking to whoever it was the was on the phone Seth looked at me scared not understanding what was wrong I waited til she hung up.

"Okay I'll be there shortly Paul." So it was Paul what did he tell my mom that made her bust out crying like that? Was it his mom? Everyone knew how close my mom, Lorie and Renee was…my came in clearing her throats. "Kids put your jackets on we're going to the hospital."

"All of us?" I asked since it seemed I was the only one with a voice.

"Yes all of us."

"What's going on mom? Is it Jared? I thought Mrs. Cameron said it was only a mild case of the flu?"

"It isn't Jared Leah get your coat we have to go now."

"It isn't dad right mom?" Seth asked sounding like the little boy he is."

"No Seth it's not your father."

That was a relief but the way mom was acting was scaring me whoever it was he or she was important to all of us I just couldn't guess it could be a lot of people anyone really. We all got our coats and left we drove to Forks there were cops in the waiting room Charlie looking pissed Paul crying I had to do a double take Paul crying? Okay now I'm really scared Emily was here with Sam and the Elders I knew there was someone missing when Paul looked at me that's when I realized who was missing…Izzy.

"_No."_

**Sue's POV**

When I got that phone call from a hysterical Paul I knew something was horribly wrong my first thought was Harry he didn't take very good care of his heart but when he started sniffling and stuttering telling me how Izzie crashed and they don't know if she's gonna make it or not I knew that this would crush Leah me and Old Quil were against making her and Leah split but it seemed like nothing I said would change their mind Harry love him to death thought it better if he not vote because he would always vote for his daughters happiness which was really what every one them seemed to be questioning whether it was with Izzy or not.

When we got to the hospital I could see Leah looking around when her and Paul looked each other in the eyes it was like she was finally grasping who wasn't present at the moment...Izzy.

"_No."_

I wanted to assure her that all hope wasn't lost but when the doctor came out with a sad frown upon his face we all realized that tonight we had lost someone important to us all tonight we learned that Isaiah Milan Swan-Nihau was dead.

"Family of Isaiah Swan-Nihau?"

"Yes?" Charlie asked even though it was obvious she was dead he didn't seem like he cared he looked more pissed that he was down here more than the fact that his only child was dead.

"I'm sorry but she didn't make it too many injuries she bled out on the operation table at 6:56 this evening." It was like everything became quiet til Seth's agonized cry cut through us all he fell to his knees he wrapped his arms around his head his neck was turning red Jake, Embry and Quil tried to talk to him but he just kept mumbling Izzy's name over and over.

"Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone." Paul muttered over and over and over while Leah just stood there staring in space.

"How?" She rasped.

"She was speeding when I spotted her with the speedometer she was going every bit of 120mph a deer jumped in front of her car she swerved to stop from hitting it lost control car spun around a few times til she crashed into the tree still every bit of 115mph called the ambulance as soon as I saw the deer she was DOA they resuscitated her a few times she got a heartbeat on the way here gave me a little hope you know I watched that kid grow up seeing the existent of the crash man it'll be forever ingrained in my mind."

"You don't seem too choked up about Charlie."

"Don't take that tone with me Paul that was my kid in there."

"Yet you ain't all that broke up about it don't think she didn't tell me don't think she didn't say anything about the disgusted looks you sent her or how your lovely wife Bridget wanted to get rid of her how she knew you were gonna kick her out soon don't think SHE DIDN'T TELL ME SO DON'T ACT FUCKING BROKEN UP ABOUT HER DEATH WHEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING WANT HER! YOU DON'T GET TO FUCKIN MOURN HER WHEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING LOVE HER SHE TOLD ME HOW YOU THREW ALL HER ALIEN TO THE MOON BOOKS AWAY HOW YOU STOPPED COMING INTO HER ROOM TO WISH HER GOODNIGHT YOU FUCKING CAUSED THIS I HOPE IT EATS YOU A-FUCKING-LIVE I HOPE IT KILLS YOU CHARLIE SWAN TO KNOW THAT ISAIAH NIHAU IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU AND THAT BITCH OF A WIFE OF YOURS." Sam grabbed Paul's arm but Paul pulled his arm away then punched Sam dead in the face hard. "Don't think your blameless Sam cause you and them Elders are just as much to blame for her death as Charlie is you put all that fucking responsibility on her back then forced us to leave everyone behind and you didn't think she'd end up suffering I hope every time you look at Emily you see Leah and Izzy's future down the drain I hope every time you see a little kid with their mom or dad or both you think of Leah and Izzy's future that won't ever happen I hope every time you experience happiness you suffer immense misery for the life Leah and Isaiah will never get to live through I hope when your on your honeymoon every time you try to make love to Emily you think of Isaiah I hope you suffer every excited look you get from Emily I hope your heart stop and you think 'This could have been Isaiah she could've been here she should have been here if it weren't for me I did this.' I hope when you take your last breath its Izzy that takes your hand and drags you down to hell where you belong you call yourself a protector where the hell were you when she crashed her car because of you? Where were you when she killed herself home with Emily? Screwing Emily? Thinking of screwing Emily? Do wonder what went through her head when she took her last breath? Think it'll haunt you like you deserve? I don't have to hope your life will be nothing but complete misery because every time I see you and Emily I'll remind you both who died so that Sam could be happy and satisfied hope that pussy was good because it cost you a brethren and your always talking that good talk we gotta stick together we can't trust no one but each other yeah well Izzy trusted you and look where that got her some leader you are Samuel some fucking leader."

Sam just sat on his ass in shock Paul walked over to Seth who was still on the ground crying and muttering Izzy's name. I walked over to Billy and leaned down to his level he already knew what was coming. "I hope you're happy that 17 year old child's death is on you." I walked over to Charlie he looked me in the eyes trying to play innocent. "If what Paul said about you is true…" I slapped him across the face hard then spit on the ground in front of him. "Then you fucking disgust me and I hope you rot in hell with all the rest of the monsters in the world and I hope you get one last look at Izzy while she's in heaven as you get dragged to hell." I said in my coldest voice I turned around and walked over to Leah who was crying we all stayed like that for about 10-15 minutes when the doctor came back out before he could say anything Leah spoke.

"Can I see her?"

"I wouldn't if I were you we haven't gotten her cleaned up the crash damaged her more than I could explain."

"5 days ago she came to my house sad and broken and ended our relationship we were gonna get married as soon as she turned 18 I wanted her to wait longer but she wanted to marry me right after her 18th birthday we only have-had almost 7 more months we won't be getting married now I couldn't see pass my own hurt to see her own I hated her for the past 5 days I've hated her when all she's done was love me I don't know why she left me I know that she didn't want to I never got to say goodbye to broken hearted to be able to form words this is my last time to say goodbye this is my last time to say goodbye to the Isaiah I know and not the one filled with chemicals the corner will fill her with please I don't care how bad she looks I didn't love her for her looks it won't change the fact that she's not coming back please let me say goodbye."

"Alright follow me."

I watched as my daughter went to say goodbye to the only person she's ever really loved.

"Don't worry Charlie we all know how much you didn't love Bella I'll pay for her funeral I want you spending your blood money on her." I could see his shoulders sag in relief. "Wouldn't want your wife getting pissed about your child I mean you might wanna get home don't want her bitching you out for being out late now would you? Especially for someone as insignificant as her huh?" His shoulder tensed back up when Paul mentioned Brittany being pissed that he was out late for someone as insignificant as Izzy.

"That's my daughter in there I loved her I wanted her to have the best I didn't know what was going on in her life anymore she broke her fucking engagement to Leah off stopped hanging with Jake, Quil, Embry, Seth and Jared she even quit hanging with you for a second then both of you were hanging out with Sam rumors going on that she was in a gang with you and Sam down in La Push I told her to choose she chose La Push I'm not gonna keep someone in my house that doesn't want to be there."

"How many times did you rehearse that in your head Charlie? Bella hated Sam so to even say she chose Sam over her own father is a fucking joke she hated his guts as much as she hated yours so to say she picked La Push she didn't even like coming down there anymore she wanted to stay with you in Forks I had already offered her a room at my house my mom didn't mind so for you to say she chose to leave is utter BULLSHIT!"

Charlie tensed again realizing he was caught again Paul started laughing until Leah's frightened scream cut through the air.

**MuSiCk_DeFeCt: Please Read and Review just press that pretty little button below this.**

**Leah: Yes please review she's not the easiest person to get to type if not given some type of help like a muse if you would yeah your reviews are like her muses.**

**MuSiCk_DeFeCt: I'll type even if you don't review (pout) but I'd update a lot faster if I knew that this story was worth writing its not blackmail I promise.**

**Rose: Sure its not blackmail.**

**MuSiCk_DeFeCt: See Rose believes me.**

**Izzy: I don't think she heard the sarcasm in your voice.**

**MuSiCk_DeFeCt: Oh no I heard it I just chose not to let her mean words detour me I need reviews its like my own f**kin personal heroin kinda like Bella is to Edward in the books and in the movies.**

**Izzy: Don't remind me she's so clingy and pathetic and so not me.**

**MuSiCk_DeFeCt: but she is you from the more famous known about and loved universe.**

**Emmett: I think your universe is more awesome I mean in the actual movie and book did Emmett get to have a p…?**

**Rose: Where did he just go?**

**MuSiCk_DeFeCt: He um he left yeah he left.**

**Emmett: (Muffled Voice) Help! Help! MuSiCk_DeFeCt locked me in the trunk of her car with Sam's blood its killing me here help please I'll never tell another joke.**

**Rose, Izzy and Leah look each other and start whistling walking towards the door when its slammed shut with my cool powers and it starts thundering and lightening outside.**

**MuSiCk_DeFeCt: (Cackling) Oh no Emmett already tried to let out some spoilers I can't risk you 3 telling anything else get into the closet and stay in there.**

**Leah: See if we were in Kahlan-Mason's universe she wouldn't lock us in her closet.**

**MuSiCk_DeFeCt: No she'd disappear for months on an end and leave you to starve.**

**Kahlan-Mason: Hey I resent that I've been busy with my pre-med classes now you've made me sad now I'll have to figure out which story to write for and Leah for your information I'm more of a Buffy the vampire slayer writer than I am a Twilight that's Darla-Lehane's thing.**

**Izzy: Why is your name Darla-Lehane but you write for Twilight and your name is Kahlan-Mason which is Legend of the Seeker 2 lead females Kahlan Amnell and Cara Mason mixed but you write Buffy the vampire slayer?**

**Kahlan-Mason: put a muzzle on that one she's on to us she knows too much.**

**Izzy: NOOOOOO!**

**MuSiCk_DeFeCt & Kahlan-Mason: (Cackling) No one will ever know a thing.**

**Thunder**

**Lightening**

**MuSiCk_DeFeCt: So uh how bout it gonna press that button and give me your opinion come on I know you have one I mean opinions are like a**holes everyone has one and s**t is always being spewed from it let me hear what s**t you guys wanna spew my way pleeeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeeee.**


	3. Time

**A/N: Please read & review.**

**Izzy's POV**

If this was hell mom lied to me she said brimstones and shit its just really fucking dark and yeah okay its kinda warm but when you run a fever of 108.9 this shit doesn't bother you much.

_Sorry for making you wait you weren't on my list._

"I would think that you'd know in head of time that I was gonna kill me I mean you are the devil right?"

_No sorry to disappoint but fortunately I am not the devil?_

"Then who are you?"

_I am Death and you are time._

"Wait what? Dude my name is Isaiah not time."

_Salvation of God; the lord helps me_

"What? My mom named me not anyone else she really like that name Isaiah I'm not Time I'm Isaiah."

_And I used to be David but now I am Death so see we all are once something then we are not how well do you know yourself to be able to say just who you are a few months ago when you were happy with Leah did you see yourself killing yourself out of pain and agony in one of the I have to say brutal ways?_

"When I was with Leah I was happy I didn't need anything else to make me happy she made me happy but Sam alpha ordered me to leave her and I did I was a coward I didn't even look her in the eyes I didn't try to fight for us I should have tried harder but after the guys turned their backs on me and Charlie…I didn't have any fight left in me so if you would kindly point me towards hell I'd be eternally grateful."

_Did you ever wonder if God had more planned for you then living in Forks and La Push? Ever think there was more to life than just what you see? That somewhere out there other evil things roam evil things you could have stopped?_

"Well what I wondered doesn't matter anymore I'm dead on a one way ticket to hell."

_I'm here willing to give you a second chance why are you so eager to go to hell?_

"Because I messed up all I thought about was how hurt I was how much I was in I never thought about what my dying would do to Paul or Leah or anyone else I was selfish and I deserve to rot in hell for that."

_We all make mistakes maybe not to this degree but we all make mistake God doesn't blame you if he did he wouldn't be giving you this 2nd chance God always forgives his children there is a reason you did this of course you had free will so you made the choice to die but in a way I am so very thankful to meet you the war has begun and now that your active we have a better chance at stop the many wars that are to come. Your father will be so proud of you._

"Wait-active my father what are you talking about?"

_It seems I've said too much you may not know this kid but there are a lot people up there rooting for you and Leah your love transcends the plane that your universe resides on._

"But I'm dead right?"

_Yes you are but the question isn't, are you dead it is do you wish to stay dead? Remember you still have free will even though you are dead._

"But my bodies been dead for a while won't people be suspicious if after like an hour I wake back up."

_45 minutes actually but see this is what I love about the human mind is for everything you can't understand that is truly magnificent you thank god for it by calling it a miracle your rebirth will be a miracle those around you will celebrate but some will wish you harm remember that young one until then Isaiah._

"Goodbye David." I heard a small chuckle then everything got real bright and then a high pitched cry cut the silence that I was engulfed in.

**Leah's POV**

I had walked into the back room they had her covered mostly there was blood everywhere I walked over to her and grabbed her hand squeezing it she was still slightly warm but she was always really hot her lips were blue she was really gone I don't know how I'm gonna live without her she is she was my everything and Charlie and Sam took her from me I'd hate them for the rest of my life for this.

"You really screwed me over this time Isaiah if you were in this much pain you should have called me I don't care how we ended I would have been there for you I would have tried to talk you out of this I wouldn't have turned my back on you. It hurts to know that you didn't feel like you could come to me with your problems." I whispered sadly. "It's scary how even in death you're still as beautiful as when you were alive."

The hand that I was holding twitched which caused me to jump back the doctor walked over to me. "Is everything alright dear?"

"H-h-her hand just twitched." I stuttered through. "S-s-she's dead why is her hand twitching?"

"Sometimes even after death the brain can still send out signals."

"Oh okay." I walked back over to her and grab her hands. "Baby I know that you can't hear me but I love you so much."

The monitor started beeping making it seem as if she had a heartbeat the doc walked over to the machine and unplugged it. I looked down at the body the color was coming back into her body.

"Um doc her lips is turning red and her body is rising as if she's…" Her eyes were still closed but you can still see her eyes moving around under her eyelids. _What the fuck_?

"Okay this isn't normal its as if she's come back from the dead." He grabbed his stethoscope and put it to her chest and almost fainted he pressed a blue button then hooked the machine back up.

"Um what's going on?"

Nurses and other doctors walked back into the room I was being pushed back then I heard it I knew what was going on.

_It seems as though we have ourselves a miracle her fiancée was telling her how much she loved her then her heart started back she's alive we can't let this miracle go no one wakes back after being dead for 45 minutes._

Everything went black after I heard a piercing scream leave my body.


	4. All u have 2 do is JUMP

**In Chapter 2 at the end I called Charlie's wife Brittany sorry I was readin a Glee fanfic and kinda wrote the wrong name down Charlie's wife's name is Bridgett sorry and I know Renee's last name is Higginbotham or whatever but I decided to give her a different last name in this story please read and review.**

**Leah's POV**

A nurse escorted me out of the room so they could help her I walked back out to the waiting room everyone was looking at me I looked down to my hands which were shaking badly my mom ran over to me she wrapped her arms around me tight.

"What happened baby?"

"Izzy s-s-s-she's a-alive." I stuttered out my mom gasped. "She was d-d-dead t-t-then her hand started moving h-h-he said it was her brain was still sending signals but then the color came back into her face her eyes started moving and her chest was rising as if she was breathing they h-he said it was a miracle c-c-cause people don't wake up after 45 minutes of being dead." I hiccupped I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"What are the doctors doing?" Paul asked.

"Surgery I think yeah surgery her wounds weren't closed." I answered hesitantly.

**Izzy's POV**

It felt like someone was roasting my skin I felt like I was being tugged into different directions like I needed to be here but something or someone not too far away was telling me that I was needed. I know that probably doesn't make a lick of sense but that's just how I feel my body feels numb like I got so tired of living that I crashed my car into a tree going 115mph oh wait I did do that until Death thought it would be a smart ideal to send me back. They had better not try and commit me cause fuck if I'm gonna be getting doped up in some asylum.

_I told you I wasn't done with you._

I looked around I felt like I was surrounded in darkness that's when I saw it the man he was surrounded by these heavenly lights he had on a red fitted long sleeve shirt and black basketball shorts. He looked familiar in someway but it seemed like I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I know you somehow I just don't know how."

_It could be the uncanny resemblance we have couldn't it?_

"It could but its more than that it's like we got a bond or something I know you I just can't put my tongue on it how I do." I was starting to get real agitated I hated not being able to say things the way I want.

_Not very articulate are you?_

I started growling the man looked up at me in surprise. "Don't fuckin make fun of me! You don't fucking know me!"

_But don't I? After all we are connected I know you just as much as you know me._

"How?"

_Why does it matter how? Why can't you focus on the fact that we are indeed connected? I mean we can play the games of 21 questions but really the games just simply leaves you with more questions and less answers I know you and you know me I know that you were diagnosed with ADD and ADHD, Your Bi-Polar and you have a rare case of IED you were cursed to suffer mortal afflictions but you've overcome them most people with IED you can spot out with ease but you hide yours better you don't allow your illnesses to control you cause your above your mortal afflictions I know you Isaiah the real question is how much of yourself do _**you**_ truly understand?_

"Death basically asked me the same question what is it about me that I don't know? My name is Isaiah Milan Swan-Nihau I was born and raised in Forks, Washington my mom abandoned me and my dad when I was younger he blamed me my parents are Charles Andrew Swan and Renee Iyazi Nihau my best friends name is Paul Michael Lahote and the love of my life is Annaleah Marie Clearwater and I hate myself."

_Why do you hate yourself young one?_

"Questioning why I hate myself is like asking God why he put us here there are a lot of reasons but mainly it's just because I hate myself just cause."

_One thing I can tell you is your wrong about your mom._

"What?"

_Your mom didn't abandon you or your father she had to choose Charlie learned her secret he put everyone including her only child at the time at risk it was either be who she is and not ashamed or hide who she was because Charlie didn't want her to be herself Charlie threatened to reveal her secret so she had to leave we all must do things we truly do not and leaving you behind with Charlie was one of those things._

"So it's not my fault she left but Charlie's?"

_Yes it is Charles fault for your mother leaving listen we can't stay here forever sooner or later your gonna have to face what you did but don't you fret you got people watching your back._

"Why? I mean what's so important about me? Why is everyone so willing to help me now?" It was seriously starting to get to me I mean what the fuck I grew up knowing how unimportant I was and now everyone's in my corner what the fuck?

_Is it really so hard to believe that people love you._

"Yeah…sigh…it kinda really is."

_Then I must tell you that's a really sad life if you feel like no one loves you cause there are thousands who do your special Isaiah and even if you weren't an Active I think people would still love you I mean you got that broken hearted soldier thing down I hear women love that kinda stuff._

"Yeah but there's only woman I want to love me and I broke her heart."

_If she didn't care about you Isaiah why would she visit you in the hospital everyday talking to you, yelling at you, crying out for you Isaiah if that is not love than I don't know what love is but I surely want what you 2 have she loves and adores you as you do her of course when you wake up not everything is gonna be rainbows and ponies but surely it will get better you just have to believe that it will you have to want it to get better you have to know that everything will work out young one._

"What did you mean by I'm special?"

_All of gods children are special know that but you more than others._

"And why is that?"

_Because you are what we call Active's there are more of you out there but out of the thousands you will come by you are the most powerful you're the one that contains the power that will save us all your what we've been waiting for within you is the moon and the sun you glow just as much as you shine within those 2 different powers holds the asset that will make you unstoppable. _

"You just said a whole lot but all I got was sun and moon the rest was a pile of cryptic bullshit."

_How bout this? Once you've gotten over the fact you are special and different then I'll explain to you how you came to be? Deal?_

"Yeah I guess so how do I wake up?"

_Then all you have to do is JUMP! I love that song._

"Still not helping me here."

_All you have to do is jump._

He turned around and walked away but not before I saw the tear fall down his face he was gone before I could say anything I held my breath shut my eyes and leapt and just like that I awoke with a gasp.

**MuSiCk_DeFeCt: How did you like it? Please read and review I don't want to seem needy but I'd really, really, really, like really love it if you would tell me how you felt about this little slice of my imagination heaven.**

**Izzy: Kinda pathetic that your begging for reviews.**

**MuSiCk_DeFeCt: desperate times call for desperate measures.**

**Rosalie: Yeah and no one's as desperate as you.**

**MuSiCk_DeFeCt: you got something to say Rosalie **_Cullen_**?**

**Rosalie: First of all its Hale Rosalie Hale and second of all yes I do and I believe I said it no one is as desperate for these damn reviews as you are.**

**MuSiCk_DeFeCt: well their my muses.**

**Izzy: You said that in the 2nd chapter and only got like 1.**

**Rosalie snorted.**

**MuSiCk_DeFeCt: What the f**k? You guys are supposed to be on my side I'm getting you guys recognition and stuff.**

**Rosalie: I haven't even starred yet and you've only proved that Izzy is secretly a psychopath who feels alone all the time and she and Leah are in love with each other but are still broken up and that Paul blames Sam who is kinda an ass and Charlie who's kinda like a monster yeah I think that's pretty much all you've written get on the action and bring me and my monkey man into this little fanfic of yours.**

**MuSiCk_DeFeCt: (looking down at the floor twirling my foot like a 5 year old) Okay Ms. Hale next chapter I swear there will be some realizations.**

**Rosalie: WHAT ABOUT ME COMING INTO THE DAMN STORY MY STORYLINE BETTER BE B***HIN YA HEAR?**

**MuSiCk_DeFeCt: Yes ma'am and you'll come into the story in the like 16th or 17th chapter its only the 4th chapter I sorta want to build up the situation.**

**(Crickets, Crickets) Gun cocks back I turn around and run off sorry.**


End file.
